Kestrel
El Kestrel es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo que lanza similar a la Glaive , capaz de rebotar en superficies cuando se lanza. A diferencia de la Glaive, el Kestrel puede derribar a cualquier oponente que golpea a distancia. Este arma puede ser vendida por 5.000 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Slam attacks can proc damage. *Ground Finisher attacks are guaranteed to inflict a bleed proc. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. **Ragdolls enemies when thrown. **Can be bounced around corners and obstacles to hit enemies in cover. **Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil when thrown is faster than the Glaive. Coupled with its shorter range, you can expect to be able to throw this more often than the Glaive. *Has and polarity slots, *Silent. *Regular attacks have momentum (resistance to interruptions such as stagger or knockdown), unlike other light weapons. *Can equip the Kestrel-exclusive Trayectoria de entropía mod. *Can be used with a secondary weapon (e.g. Furis + Kestrel) **Can charge throw **Can still detonate midair ***Default: E Desventajas: *Low base melee damage. *As long as the boomerang is in flight, it can't be used for close combat. *Thrown range is approximately 3/4 that of the Glaive. *Bajo daño y de , less effective against Carne y Armadura. *Baja probabilidad crítica. *Can slam attack while used with a secondary only if aiming straight down Consejos *When equipping the Kestrel, the player can throw it and then press the Canalización button to detonate the Kestrel, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **This is very useful for regenerating health with Ataque vital. **It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. **It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 30 * 400% = 120 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including Canalización and the Toque final mod. **For example, a Kestrel without any mods will deal 42 damage (= 120 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully leveled Toque final, this is increased to 67 damage and to 100 damage while Canalización. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Kestrel's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, especially when combined elemental mods. *With Trayectoria de entropía unique to it and Torbellino, the Kestrel can attain a higher flight speed than any other thrown melee weapon with Torbellino. This also indirectly increases its maximum range. Notas *When used on a boss they can be permanently stunlocked if a Dethcube is firing at it, causing it to reset the recovery animation. This is fixed by shooting him directly. *Can hit theoretically infinite targets on return. *Like with other thrown weapons, using Torbellino on the Kestrel will increase flight speed as well as distance traveled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled Torbellino will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. *When not in use, the Kestrel sheaths under your right arm. *Ragdolled enemies' health and shield bars are also concealed while ragdolled. Although they usually display damage indicators while ragdolled, sometimes they will not display if you are not the host - giving the impression that the enemy is invulnerable (not the case). *Sometimes it will continuously fly around its user in a circular path indefinitely after bouncing off at least 2 objects, such as two adjacent walls, if the user stands back and stays still afterwards. (Possibly intended but its exact mechanics are unknown, however, Rebote and Torbellino were installed when this was discovered.) ** Simply installing a max rank Trayectoria de entropía mod will also cause this. The Kestrel is considered flying on a return path the entire time, so it punches through everything it hits. If the player moves too quickly, they will catch the Kestrel; however, if it is carefully maintained, it can continually fly around the player and deal large amounts of damage to everyone in the vicinity. ** High flight speed, which causes this orbiting behavior, does carry some risk, as a current bug can cause the thrown weapon to disappear, disabling melee for the rest of the level or until the player has died & revived. Curiosidades * The Kestrel is a carnivorous bird in the falcon family known for hovering. * The Kestrel shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased damage from 30 to 35 *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 }} Véase también *Glaive, a Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Glaive Prime, the Prime enhancement of the Glaive. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Cerata, an Infested Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Lanzamiento potente, adds Atravesar properties. **Devolución rápida, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebote, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Torbellino, increases flight speed. *Trayectoria de entropía, a Kestrel exclusive Sindicato mod. en:Kestrel Category:Tenno Category:Glaive Categoría:Actualización 8